Never Ending Love
by Nine-Tailed Kit
Summary: Naruto has horrid memories from his past that causes him to sleepwalk to the place he slept the night after his parents died. One morning, he wakes up to find an old high school friend he has liked for a long time and 'stuff' happens ;) (Yaoi SasuNaru PWP Don't like, Don't Read!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Naruto hid in a corner behind the couch. All he could hear was screaming a the occasional shattering of glass. He didn't really pay attention to what they were screaming about. This was a normal evening for Naruto. He was always curled in a ball hiding behind the couch until his parents pass out from being to drunk, or one of them leaves. But basically all his parents do is fight.

One night it got horrid. Naruto was behind the couch in a ball, covering his ears. Then he heard something shatter, followed by a gun shot. Naruto squealed and pushed himself harder against the wall. Seconds later, he hears another gun shot and two "things" tumble to the floor.

Silence fills the room as Naruto cautiously crawls from behind the couch to observe what had just happened. All he saw was both his parents on the ground, a gun in his fathers right hand.

"Mom?"

"Dad?"

...No response

His eyes began to fill with tears as he was kneeling beside his dead parents.

_I've got to get outta here._ Naruto thought to himself.

He stumbled from the living room into his bedroom, collected some clothes and food, then left. He had no idea where he was going to go, or how he was going to get there but he hoped that being at the age of eight could help move him around a little bit.

**Sorry its such a short chapter. I'll update soon. I hope you like it. It takes a little to get to the lemon (if thats what your really waiting for) but believe m, you'll like it ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto awoke in an ally behind an office building.

"Damn, I sleep walked again." Naruto cursed to himself.

He wiped the 'stuff' out of his eyes and looked up to see a man his age towering above him. He had short, black, spikey hair. He had onyx colored eyes and a blueish-black outfit.

"H-hello?"

"Hi. What are you doing over here?"

"I sleepwalk and this seems to be the place I wander to pretty often."

"So almost every night you to walk out of your house and come sleep in an ally?"

"Yeah its pretty bad." Naruto replied awkwardly

"So...Naruto, want to go get a late lunch?"

"Umm, yeah sure. Wait! How do you know my name!?"

"Do you not remember me? Its Sasuke. We went to high school together..."

"Oh yeah! Sorry."

_How could I have forgotten him! He was the guy I had a crush on all through high school! Well I still do, I haven't stopped thinking about him since graduation. I wonder if he likes me back, I was to much of a pussy to find out in high school, so I still don't know. Stupid me!_ Naruto thought to himself.

"Well come on." suggested Sasuke as he put his hand out to help Naruto get up.

"Yeah, okay."

Naruto and Sasuke began walking towards the restaurant as both Sasuke and Naruto just thought to themselves.

_Oh my god! I can't believe I found him! I have liked him since high school. I have wanted to find him and tell him how I feel. Ugg, I should've done it in high school, why did I have to be so stupid! If he did have feelings for me in high school I'll bet there long gone. _Sasuke silently thought to himself.

"Where are we going again?" Naruto asked knocking Sasuke out of his head.

"I already told you, lunch. My treat." Sasuke smiled back at Naruto.

"You know whats funny? When I saw those feet in the ally, I just thought you were some old hobo looking for a place that was dry. I never would have thought I was you." Sasuke laughed as him and Naruto entered the restaurant.

They found a table somewhere near the back corner of the place and began looking at what they wanted.

"Do you know what you want?" Sasuke looked up from his menu and asked Naruto.

"Well, because they don't have Ramen I guess I'll have the cheeseburger."

"Ramen, you haven't changed a bit since high school."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After they finished eating, Sasuke walked Naruto to the ally he had found him in. They both just stood there not really knowing what to do or say. They both had feelings for each other and neither one of them knew that. They were afraid to make a move because they didn't want to get rejected. After about another minute of silence Naruto finally spoke up.

"You can just leave me here, I can walk home from here."

"Oh, okay. Are you sure, it is getting dark. I could walk you?"

"Nah, its fine."

"O-okay, well have a nice night."

Sasuke turned around to leave when Naruto realized that he couldn't let this man get away from him a second time. He needed Sasuke. He no longer cared if he was rejected, he had to try.

Before Sasuke could walk even two feet, Naruto grabbed his wrist and whipped him around. Sasuke was then staring right at Naruto. Naruto took a few steps closer to Sasuke and kissed him. It was soft at first but then he began to feel Sasuke kiss him back. This sent chills down his spine. Naruto then felt something he didn't expect, Sasukes arm began to wrap around his waist. At the same time, Sasukes tongue began running over Naruto's lips asking for entrance. Naruto didn't hesitate and slowly parted his lips to allow the hot organ to slowly seep into his mouth.

Naruto liked how Sasuke felt in his arms, he also liked the way he tasted. The only doubt Naruto was having was that he was still a virgin. He had never done this before, let alone with another guy. Naruto began to shake a little but ignored it.

They broke the kiss and just melted into each others eyes. Naruto then decided to allow his body do the work and clear his mind of any possible doubts. Naruto grabbed Sasukes hand and began dragging him from the ally. It was almost dark so Naruto found this as a nice opportunity.

"Naruto, where are you taking me?" Sasuke asked as they still ran to an unknown location.

"My apartment. Its only a minute away, I promise."

Sasuke knew exactly what Naruto was thinking. Thankfully he thinking the same thing.

The two of them finally reached the apartment and Naruto led Sasuke to the door, unlocked it and the two of them entered the dark room.

They didn't give it a minute, the door closed behind them and they locked lips. They stumbled through the dark living room, down the hallway and into Naruto's room. By the time they were in the room, their eyes had adjusted to the moonlit house.

Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and pulled himself on the bed and locking lips with that adorable blonde. He then began unbuttoning Narutos shirt. Sasuke broke the kiss and began looking at Narutos tanned chest. He slid his hands up and down his chest, stopping a few times to play with his now hard nipple.

Each and every time Sasuke did that, Naruto would let out a quiet moan. Sasuke loved hearing that. Naruto then pulled Sasuke in for a kiss as he pulled off Sasukes shirt. Once it was off Naruto just looked at his chest and began to lightly bite down on Sasukes neck causing him to fidget and moan almost silently.

Sasuke stopped Naruto and started kissing down his torso and once he reached his navel he undid his pants and pulled them off, leaving Naruto in nothing but his boxers and releasing a bit of pressure off of his erect member.

Naruto pulled Sasuke up from his waist and began kissing him as Sasuke rubbed his erection. The more Sasuke did this, the louder Naruto moaned into Sasukes mouth. A grin was then painted across Sasukes face as he broke the kiss and went down to Narutos boxers removing them and revealing Narutos erection.

Sasukes eyes widened as he stared at it. But he didn't hesitate, Sasuke took almost all of him in his mouth within seconds.

"Ah! Ng, Sas! Ha, ah.."

Naruto ached his back and gripped the sheets with one hand and Sasukes hair with the other. He would pull a little to hard occasionally but he didn't mind. Sasuke brought his mouth up and off of Narutos member and sucked on two fingers before bringing them down and massaging Narutos entrance.

It sent chills down his spine, then a slight jolt of pain as he slid his two fingers inside and begin scissoring. Narutos face was distorted into a mess of pain and pleasure. Sasuke slid his fingers out and began removing his boxers and releasing his erection. Naruto leaned forward and began sucking on Sasukes erect member to lube him up a little.

Sasuke brought Narutos head up kissed him and slowly laid him back down on the bed.

Sasuke pulled Naruto to his hips, and placed his member right at Narutos entrance and placed the head inside. This sent pain shooting up Narutos spine as he hissed towards Sasuke. He waited for the pain to settle a little and he slid himself inside a little more. Sasuke was using all of his power not to just slam into Naruto as fast as possible. He wanted Naruto so bad, he could barely contain himself.

"Can I put it all in?" Sasuke impatiently asked Naruto.

With tears in his eyes he looked at the man between his legs and nodded.

Sasuke carefully slid himself in and gave it another minute for Naruto to calm down.

"Are you...?"

"Yes, just move please!"

Sasuke began to move began to speed up and then started pounding into him. Sasuke looked down at the blonde before him. Naruto was gripping the bed sheets, his head was back against the pillow and his hair was all over the place.

Sasuke began going a little faster and shifted to hit Narutos prostate and he was dead on.

"Sasuke! There!"

Sasukes began pounding that same spot over and over again. He wanted to push Naruto over the edge, he wanted to last longer but he didn't think he could..

"S-Sasuke, I'm about, I'm about..."

"Naruto, cum for me..."

Naruto did as he was told (Not that it was difficult) and came all over his chest, Sasukes, and a little on the bed. Sasuke pounded into Naruto a few more times before he released his seed inside before falling onto the bed next to Naruto.

"Sasuke, can I tell you something.."

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well ever since high school, I-I have liked you. I have loved you. And I still do. I was to afraid to tell you back then because I didnt want to get rejected...I know its stupid..."

"Its not stupid..."

"Really?"

"No, I have actually felt the same way. I have loved you since high school and I still do to this day."

"You do...?"

"Yeah, so this brings me to my next question. Want to be my boyfriend?"

"More than anything..."

**I hope you enjoyed it :) Please review. **


End file.
